missing
by kisshufan4ever
Summary: when people from Kishes past turn up and try to destroy him will the Mews and Tart save him in time and why is Pai actting strange?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Strawberry surprise!" Ichigo yelled the bright light stunned the aliens for a moment. Suddenly Kisshu stopped fighting Ichigo and focused on something behind her with a mix of fear and hatred in his golden eyes. Following his gaze Ichigo turned round to see an alien standing about 10ft away from her.

"No" kisshu screamed panicking slightly he disappeared.

"Huh what was that about?" a slightly confused Tart exclaimed."

"I have no…" Pai glanced over his shoulder and disappeared.

"Were did they go?" a confused Lettuces says.

"Humph why did they leave me hear with use I'll be back" Tart yelled at the mews.

"What a temper" they all agreed.

"It was weird how they kisshu and Pai both disappeared though?" Says Lettuce.

"Yeah" they all agree

Back at the cafe

"That was quick" Ryou says sarcastically.

"Kish and Pai disappeared " Zakuro explains.

"Oh that's odd " Keiichiro says, "You don't think there planning anything do you. He says

"No Kish looked pretty freaked out when I sore him look at another alien behind me," Ichigo says

"Who knows what there up to " Ryou says.

"Tart doesn't no were they went either Na no da " Pudding shouts

"Pudding stop yelling your giving me a headache" Mint complains.

"Ryou don't you have a tracker on them?" lettuce asks.

"Yeah but Pai's and Kisshu's went out about 5 minutes ago the last signal was at the battle then nothing" He says.

"Oh I wonder were they disappeared to?" a confused Ichigo says.

_Well I edited this but I wanted to keep the actual chapter the same I cant believe how much better at writing I get half way through this story._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Has anyone seen kisshu?" a panting alien rushes into the café "no why?" says a confused ichigo. "I cant find him" shouts tarb. "WHAT!" the girls shout . Pai walks in speaking slowly "what's with all the yelling" he ask "I cant find kisshu " a nearly hysterical tarb shouts "so who's this kisshu can we go yet tarb enough with your games." "what !" screams nearly everyone in the café shouts .(zakuro was to cool to scream but even she look a bit worried) "he's our friend remember?" tarb says looking ready to cry "nope never heared of him can we go now ?" says pai "no !"tarb yells "fine but I'm going back to the ship"pai snarls . Leaving behind a depressed tarb "what are we going to do" a shocked ichigo says. "well he have to look for him ." lettuce replied . "dont cry taru taru " pudding says looking sad for her friend "well find him" "yeah he might just be doing it for a joke " "no "says tarb slowly "how do you know ?" ichigo says "because he left this behind" the girls gasp as tarb pulls out one of kisshu dragon sword "where did you find that ?" lettuce worringly inquired "in an alley way ?" he says "come on guys we have to find him!" a yelling ichigo shouts "well you have to wait till i'v finished my tea " mint replied

half an hour later

"gosh mint i'v never seen someone take so long to drink a cup of tea " laughes pudding "ohh haha" mint says sarcasticly "hear we are" tarb says comeing up to a dark ally way . look out for "enythink suspicious" ichigo said "ahhhhhhhh!" pudding screames "what is it a mouse im terrified of them !" mint sreekes "no but its blood" "WHAT" the girls yell "a pale looking tarb says "its kisshus " "omg i hope hes ok" ichigo says running over to were pudding was "its dry" she says it bein hear about a week same time as hes bein missing " "yep were is he ?" they wonder

some were far away

"ahh is are little friend awake yet" . "yes he is master " the young girl says "he put up quite a fight didnt he emily?" "good job we had back ups" see i told you your brother was no match for us emily " "i know master" the girl wispers "of you go the emily " yes master pai"the girl crys


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"so hes teleported ." "yes" tarb replied to ichigo . "How are we going to find him if there no trail" a sarcastic mint says "iv got a plan you no ryou put all those hidden cameras round the city to find us couldn't we just look at those" says lettuces "is there one ohh year there it is" mint says pointing to a black box on the wall ."come on to the café"

10 minutes later

"Ryou we need to watch the camera" ichigo yelled followed by the mews and tarb rushed in to the basement Wesley can you get the camera for the ally way up from last week sure" he says not question it "here" he says on the screen was the ally were kish was standing yelling at 3 aliens while another one cowered behind him "im not letting you have Emily" he yells and starts to fight after about 5 minutes of fighting one of the aliens grabbed him your coming with us she says . "hey that's the alien I saw in the park" ichigo shouts "that's his brother" tarb says sadly "that's why he ran of because he always trys to attack him and im guessing the others our his brothers to except for that one" he says pointing to a tall one "I don't know who he is ." suddenly the screen a kisshu screamed as he was thrown against the wall and became unconscious in a puddle of blood the little alien Emily screamed as the other 3 grabbed them and teleported away . Everyone was speechless "what happened to him and why are they out to get him"

Some where far away

So your awake then "yeah and your dead" "I don't think so" the alien shays shooting a ball of black energy screaming as he was throne against the wall "let me go" he says gasping at the force of the blast "what do you want "you to suffer he reply's smirking" and walks off


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"All I know is that one of them is his brother katio and the other is his sister akako." tarb explains . "I don't know who the tall one is he's in the shadow . "So why are they out to get him ?" ichigo asks . "I don't know" tarb says confused "maybe its something from the past I don't know about to be honest I don't know much about his family." "well how are we going to find him?" mint complains . "You can trace it some how but I don't know how yet" tarb says. "well lets find out coz pai isn't going to help" "so how do we find out how to trace it?" "I don't know pai does all the research normally" tarb says." we'll find him na no da" pudding shouts

Ichigos dream

"kisshu?" a frightened alien squeals .

"are you alright ?" "yeah Emily im fine how's being there servant going?" "not well" she says . "I'm going to kill them!" "if we don't get you first kish" kish summons his swords "wouldn't do that if I was you or the girl will get it" "katio leave her alone" "and you'll make me you always make me laugh kish" katio shoots a black ball of light at him flinging him across the room screaming.

"ahhhhhhhhhh" ichigo screams. whats wrong ichigo (they were all staying over at lettuces house for the night .) "I had a nightmare" ichigo says "what about" lettuce asks "nothing" ichigo says

1 hour later at the cafe

"guys look what i found in pais room "tarb yells kisshus other sword " "what" they yell "its heer look"tarb says pulling out kisshus other dragon sword "pai must know something about it"ichigo says "yeah and we got to find out what he knows it could be important"she exclaims ."we cant "tarb says sadly "why?" he still things im lieing" he says "ohh"ichigo says "what do we do" lettuce says. "i can try to get pais old computer to see if that helps " tarb says "ok go get ill be right back tarb yelss as he teeports of some were on is to his ship "i hope he can get it " lettuce says


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tarb comes in holding a black laptop "here it is" he says "ok lets have a look then" lettuce says "hum not a lot on it hold on what's this?" "it says mew mew project 2" lettuce says "click on" mint says "ok" lettuces says click wow "ryou get down here !" "what ohh how did he get these files" ryou shouts he has the whole mew project on his computer" "he must be looking for weaknesses or something" "what ever it is this is bad ryou" Wesley says "well girls you better get home then" "ok" the girls echo.

Ichigos dream

"have you got the test ready yet ?" "yes katio" drag him in here akako "ok" "oy let go of me" kisshu shouts "stop fighting kish your not going any were" akako says dragging him into a room kish has never seen before. "what are you doing and why" kish shouts "were getting you back for blowing up are ship and killing all inside" it was an accident" he yells. "Yeah tell it to pai" "WHAT pais in on this" kish says "it was his idea" she shrugs. "huh" he says confused "his whole family was on that ship" she yells." "you killed everyone he loved and you call that an accident?" she screams throwing him on a table an strapping him on "huh" he says pai comes in ahhh its are test subject "pai let me go" kish screams "no" kaito hits him. "hold him still kaito akako?" yes master pai they say. Pai injects a blue substance in kishes arm .he faints put him back in his room and throw that stupid Emily in there to she's to young to no how to escape.

Ichigo ,Ichigo huh Ichigo wakes up "we were worried" lettuces says ."huh were am I she says" "in your room silly" pudding says "how did use get in" your mum phoned me to look after you you've been screaming for half an hour" lettuce worriedly says. "It doesn't matter lets get to the café ok"

4 hours later

"few glad that's over with" Ichigo yells "yeah" lettuce says all of a sudden the café doors fly open and a crying alien enters ."Emily" Ichigo whispers. "huh" the little alien looks up "how do you no my name" she asks as Ichigo turns Wight" yyyoouuu were in myy dream lastt night" Ichigo stutters. "please can you help my brother" she says "sooo myy dreams are true then" Ichigo says "huh" the girls and tarb shouts . "are you Ichigo?" the little alien asks "yes im Ichigo" she says "then my brother said you will help him will you" "were is he" Ichigo asks . "I don't know she says"

On the space ship

A battles going on and its clear kish is the loser. Getting past to one then the other by black light balls. "ok leave him now" pai growls "yes master2 kishes to siblings say right lets see if are plan worked katio go find Emily" "yes pai" he scuttles off taking a blood sample from kisshu arm "ahhh the marks here it was a success." "carry on" he says. "pai she's gone" kaito shouts "yes she got off" kish whispers . "were did she go tell me now" pai screams "never" kish says simply pai picks him up and throws him across the room were he crashes into the wall . blood trickles from his head as he stares in shock at pai . "tell me now" pai roars "never" kish says again . Pai shot a 10ft ball of black energy straight at kish . Shooting him threw the wall and crash back down to the floor "Emily run" kish says before passing out .

Ichigo tells them the dreams and the one she just had. They were shocked. "that's exactly what happened" Emily says. "So you mean that he maybe dead now" mint says. Tarb starts to cry "don't cry taru-taru" pudding says. "he'll be fine if we hurry and find him" Ichigo explains


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"wears Emily going to sleep" lettuce asked "she can sleep at my house with tarb" "ok" the mews agreed.

Ichigos dream

"is he dead" katio whispers "no but only just" akako replayed get him to the infirmary quick she says. pai was sanding staring at the pool of blood a few feet in front "wow I can destroy kish this will be fun" pai says .

Ichigo wakes up crying at puddings house. "what's wrong Ichigo" pudding says. "pai he going to destroy kish" Ichigo stutters .

1 hour later at the café

Ichigo retells the story. "guys there's only one person who can help us find him" tarb whispers pulling out a small black box with a red button amaya he says pressing the button

In England

Beep beep went amayas watch. "omg" she cries. Everyone in her drama class is looking at her . She flips up the watch head and an image of tarb comes up. "amaya we need help its kish" tarb shouts "calm down and tell me every think that happened" she says calmly.

5 mins later (the drama class still looking in amazement)

"that idiot" she yells causing move stares "ill be right there." "miss I got ago" she yells "why ?" her teacher look confused . "coz my boyfriends half dead in Japan" she yells suddenly a bright light engulfed her. Changing in to a alien before her classes eyes "wow" they echoed "no time to loose" she yells ripped open a hole and teleporting through it.

At the café

Everyone stared amazed as a alien teleports in front of them. "hi im amaya" she say cheerily

"ok"she says pulling out her laptop "all I need to do is hack into there computer and bingo we have his location" the everyone stares opened mouthed at the new girl who had long black hair and a black outfit similar to renee. "here we go he's In a spaceship over this area just next to yours tarb ok lets go" she announces.

1minet later

"wow big place they got here" amaya laughs suddenly out pops pai dragging a blood coved kish. "ahhh we have company kish" he says. "amaya" kish whispers "im here kish and were going to break you free" she says grabbing to dragon swords out just like kishes but with panders on them "right give us kish" she screams. "Fine " pai says but instead of handing him over he chucks him through two walls "that does it pai you dead" she screams the mews and tarb look terrified and Emily had already ran to kish. "Amaya attack" she roars sending a 50ft high energy blast at pai and kisshu brothers sending them all flying and landing in a crumpled heap at the end of the room. "kish" she roars tears streaming down her cheeks as she cradles the young alien "kish I wont let you die" she says "I wont" pulling out a blue bottle and tipping it into his mouth. "mew aqua" everyone shouts. Suddenly kish begins floating and an eerie blue light round him suddenly there was a big blast of light from kishes direction when it was gone there sat a frightened kish and Emily side by side. "wow" was the only word he could say.

TO BE CONTINUED ….

NEXT CHAPTER COMEING SOON WILL IT BE THE END OR WONT IT ?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How do you know each other kishhu" lettuce asked." We've been friends for years" he said. "It's a really long story" amaya says. "Go on we have time" lettuce said. "Alright it started in England when I was 5. A new family moved in next door to me Kish and tarb. One day I was crying in the park and he came over and asked what was wrong I said I was lonely and he was to .so we became friends he taught me how to fight and have cool powers .we where friends right until he had to leave in year 8 to go fight to take over earth. I was so sad so I gave him a help button if he ever needed me he could call me. "Aww what a heartfelt story" pai and katio sneered. "Come on then lets fight," he declared. The 5 mews 2 aliens and a girl they weren't sure what she was started to fight them. "strawberry bell full power" ichigo roared "amaya attack" "deep sea surge attack" "heart arrow" "pudding rings" all of them stood unlighted screaming there attacks at pai katio and akako they shouted there attacks to suddenly the room was filled with light everyone throne against the walls except pai and amaya "mew aqua" she shouts throwing it over her defeated comrades who stood up shortly after. pai runs with amaya on his heals "your not getting away that easily" she shouts throwing her sword at him . knoking him over "ha" she screems the others behind her. "by the way amaya were did you get mew aqua" lettece asks. "Ohh I hacked there dater base and found out how to make it she smiles good huh" "wow your cleaver" pai says "thanks but your not getting of that easily" she yells. "I,ll leave you to deal with him" she smiles disappearing.

In England

Amaya pops into her gegraphy class "im back she yells" sitting down

back at the cafe

"so why did you live on earth" ichigo asks after telling ryou about the mew aqua. "i dont no about my past " kish says saddly hugging a crying emily."huh" they echo "amaya knows" he shrugs "how ?" ichigo asks "hacked the computer but wouldnt show me" he shrugged amaya pops up "pass me emily now" she shouts . "omg your little sisters a mew too" amaya screams "what " evryone at cafe mew mew shouts "ohh ehh got to go " "oh no you dont" ichigo grabs her. "tell us now what you meen" ichigo shouts "ok ok kish and emily are mews" she says "WHAT"they all shout. "look she says" showing them emilys mew mark . "and kishes is on his right arm." "ohow is he a mew" ryou shout. "8 years ago"she mumbles what theres only ever been 8 mews lettuce, ichigo ,mint ,renee,pudding,kezzy,amy,lucy " he says yes but kisshu is kezzy" she says." ill exsplain"

see you next chaptrer :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

Amaya begins her story. "ok it was the night of the fire that killed your parents and brother kezzy. in the flames kezzy couldn't transform into a mew. He told wetly to get the other 3 out witch he did but there wasn't enough time to save kezzy but what yours didn't no was that tarbs mum rushed into the flames and saved him adopting him and giving him a bracelet transforming him into an alien three years later tarb was born. But tarb was already to at the time but hid him from kisshu. Then kisshu went into there army and joined with pai and his brother tarb. Then a month ago he blew up a ship that he thought had his family on but really it was pais he destroyed." amaya says "that really is a long story" Ichigo says. "so your telling me he's my little brother kezzy" ryou asks "yes" amaya goes over to kish and snaps a bracelet of his arm. "tada" she says as kishes hair turned blond and his golden eyes turned to blue. "ahhhhhhhhhh" kish screams. "Emily's related to" she says taking of Emily's bracelet turning her into a curly haired blue eyed human. "how's that even possible" ryou roars "your parents survived for a couple of years and gave birth to Emily then died in a car crash" amaya says sadly. "Pai found her and told kish they were related and made her his slave." amaya explained. "so im a mew" a seriously confused kish asks "yes here catch" she says throwing him a necklace with a skull on. "you can transform with that have a go" she says. "alright" he shrugs. "mew mew kezzy metamorphosis" he screams a blue light engulfs him and then standing there was kish dressed in black pants and top with dog ears and a tail. "wow" everyone mutters "so kish isn't my brother then" a sad tarb asks. "no tarb" amaya says. Suddenly to women burst through the café doors shouting kezzy at the top of there lungs then hugging him tight. "we missed you so much" one shouted "girls this is Amy" pointing to the tall brown haired one "and this is Lucy pointing to the short blond one". quite descended the café until masher started shouting alien alert everyone look outside to see pai ,akako and kaito approaching the café. They all run out side and transform even Emily and start the fight against them. The battle went on for two hours until only pai , kish amaya and Emily where left standing . Tarb ,akako,katio,Ichigo,lettuce,mint,renne and pudding were all lying escorted on the floor fire burdened around them. Pai knocked over Emily sending the little mew flying landing in a crumpled heap next to tarb and pudding who quickly started to help the crying mew. Kish was thrown against the high brick wall and suddenly plummeted to earth. "ahhh so its just us again" pai observed. "yeah and this time im going to kick your but" she yells .sending him flying eventually pai gave in and teleported away. "omg kish is dead" Ichigo yells through sobs. "his time we really have lost him" Lucy and Amy scream. Emily stares in shock at the pool of blood forming round her brother amaya was typing desperately at her computer trying to find out how to bring him back.

One week later

Ichigo hasn't been the same since his death amaya tried everything in her power to bring him back but all failed. The funeral was short and he was buried next to his real parents Emily was still in shock. Pudding tarb and amaya were looking after the little girl. Ryou closed the café to morn the loss of his little brother and Lucy and Amy stayed with him. Tarb was still upset about the loss of his friend and brother and sometimes woke with nightmares. Pai hasn't come back maybe sad may just be happy over the loss. Ichigo started to miss the green haired alien in the last month she has grown to love. Amaya shows up and now has a permanent job at the café in her school holidays. Not a day goes by without some one thinking about the green haired alien. Sometimes amaya swears he appeared to her. But nobody believes her. The girl swears revenge on pai and everyone knows that if pai or the other 2 appear on earth there dead . "danger danger" masher cries everyone in café mew transforms and runs to fight the new danger ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9

The mews run thought the park into the heart of Tokyo. "There right over here" ryou shouts the girls stopped there was pai ,katio, akako and even more surprising kisshu. "I thought he died" Ichigo says. "yes he did but you can never destroyed him do you no why ?" pai smirks. "no why?" tarb shouts ."because kisshu the new deep blue" pai smirks "what" the girls scream you just have to wait until he transforms" kaito laughs kicking kish over to the mews." kish are you ok" a frightened Ichigo asks walking over to him. "stay back" he screams as he's engulfed in blue light . About 10 minutes later deep blue was standing in front of them his ice blue eyes staring menacingly at them. Declaring war on them he started to fight. The mews were loosing badly to the aliens tarb pudding and Emily were huddled in a heap being defeated in 3 minutes of the battle because tarb and Emily couldn't bring them selves to fight kish. the other mews fought hard the pavement stained in there blood the girls and aliens were cut and bruised as they continued to fight each other deep blue didn't have a scratch on him. They all were blocking attacking lettuce was thrown threw the air landing by pudding "you ok" pudding asked "yeah but everything hurts" she whimpered "stay here with us then" pudding exclaimed "ahhh" akako screams as she was hit bye Ichigos strawberry bell fire raged round the city as the continued to fight the aliens soon it was 3 mews and to aliens it was clear kisshu was the strongest in his family. "how are we going to separate deep blue and kisshu" Ichigo shouts to ryou "is it even possible" ryou screamed to Ichigo. Mint was taken down by one of pais lightning bolts lettuce drags mint away. Soon it was between Ichigo and deep blue. When Ichigo was about to cave in amaya jumps through a portal blocking the shot. Amayas swords hit together with deep blues sending his sword flying "Ichigo now" she screams Ichigo hit deep blue with her strawberry bell and on the floor was a beet up kish. "is he ok" Ichigo shouts to amaya "he's alive if that's what you mean" she shouts back. "get him to the café" lettuce shout. "hold my arm and ill teleport you" amaya shouts .

1 week later

Kisshu wakes up . "hay about time you wake up" amaya jokes. "so how you feel now" "fine" he says "how's Emily" he asked. "ohh she's running round with pudding and tarb getting hyper on sugar." amaya laughs "ill go tell the other your awake" she shouts "hay everyone he's up" suddenly the sound of thunder as lots of pairs of legs ran up the stairs. "brother your awake" Lucy Emily and Amy all shout hugging him .

Hi id like to say thanks to tiger phantom for reviewing all my chapters J thx you rock


	10. tokyo mew mew 2

"**So I guesse we have two new enemys and three new allies" Ichigo says to the girls after work.**

"**Err guys" Amaya says**

"**What is it Amaya?" Lettuce asks.**

"**Kish sort of turned into a dog and I tried kissing him like you do with Ichigo but it sort of didn't work" Amaya says awkwardly.**

"**Aww a puppy" Pudding screams running up followed by the Mews and Ryou.**

"**So mister genius how do we get him back?" Amaya says sarcastically.**

"**I don't know" he says.**

"**Haha mister genius doesn't no everythink" Amaya jokes.**

"**Try this" he says putting a coller on he turns normal.**

"**Why do I have to were a coller?" Kish asks annoyed.**

"**No idea but if you were stuck like that Pudding would have to take you for walks so" Ryou doesn't finish.**

"**So you guessed" Kish growls.**

"**And it was a good guess" Ryou says storming off.**

"**Everyone aliens on Tokyo tower" Keiichiro shouts.**

**They all run of at the tower was the aliens (duh) and a chimera. **

**Mew Strawberry metamorphosis!**

**Mew Mint metamorphosis!**

**Mew Lettuce metamorphosis!**

**Mew Pudding metamorphosis!**

**Mew Zakuro metamorphosis!**

**Mew Kezzy metamorphosis!**

**Mew Emily metamorphosis!**

**They scream transforming.**

"**Took you long enough" Amaya jokes all ready transformed.**

"**Ahh look it's the Mews and Amaya" Pai says to his followers.**

"**Yeah lets get them" Kaito shouts.**

**Tart teleports and joins in the fight.**

"**Ribbon Lettuce rush" Lettuce screams. The attack misses.**

**The aliens laugh.**

"**Death blades" Kish shouts pulling out his dragon swords but they were jet black and had skulls in the middle. "Ribbon Kezzy death attack" a powerful black light admits from them destroying the chimera in one go and leaving the aliens but Pai terrified and the Mews stunned.**

**The other aliens teleported away but Pai was there till the end.**

"**Bunny staff" Emily shouts her wepon was a Wight staff with a rabbit at the top. "Ribbon Emily attack" a bright pink light emerges combined with Kish and Amayas attack knocked Pai right out of the sky.**

"**You may have won this battle but you haven't won the war" Pai says teleporting.**

"**Kish you have an even more powerful attack then Ichigo" Amaya says.**

"**So does this means he's the new leader?" Ichigo says sadly.**

"**I guess so" amaya says.**

**Ok by request I updated more of this get ready 4 a new series of Tokyo mew mew hehe I kneed a new name 4 the series hehe any way the chappie will be longer. **


	11. Chapter 11

The Mews run into the café.

"Ryou because kish is the most powerful does this mean he's the leader now?" Ichigo asks.

"Well I guesses" he says.

"Ehh Kish" tart says.

"Yeah" Kish asks.

"Were are we going to stay?" he asks.

"In a mansion down town its been empty for years" he replies.

"Ohh ok" Tart says going of with Pudding.

Kish was sitting on Tokyo tower thinking about something when some on grabbed him. He tried to struggle but the strong bonds held him in place. The person holding him teleported to a ship and threw him in a dark room.

"Ah so we have you again Kish" Pai says.

Kish gasps. Pai strapped him to a table and walked away.

~meanwhile~

"Mews we have a problem" Keiichiro says sternly.

"What is it?" Ichigo asks.

"The tracker on Kish has gone out witch means hes been kidnaped again" Keiichiro says.

"What again" everyone shouts.

"Oniisan" Emily shouts.

"Bet it was Pai again" an angry Amaya adds.

"Girls you have to find him who knows what Pai will do to him" Keiichiro says.

"How are we going to find him" Tart asks.

"Hum well he hangs out by Tokyo tower a lot so maby that's were he was when he was kidnapped by the way you better keep a close eye on Emily" Amaya says.

~With kish~

"Pai what are you going to do to him?" kaito asks.

"I m going to do a lot of stuff Kaito" Pai replies starting a strange machine up.

"Let me go Pai" Kish says struggling with the straps trying to get them off.

Pai potions the machine in front of Kish.

~Back with the Mews~

"So no evidence of were he is" Amaya sighs "I hope nothing to bad will happen to him"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi sorry iv been gone for so long but I was trying to find the bit I had already typed up but failed miserably at finding it.**

~with the aliens~

Pai potions the machine and gets ready to fire it.

"Pai really what does that machine do?" kaito asks.

"Its going to make Kish join are side so we can destroy those mews once and for all" Pai laughs evilly.

Pai presses a button on the machine and a blue light fires at Kish.

"ahhh" Kish screams in pain as the light hits him.

Kaito panics at his brothers scream and try's desperately to break him free but, Pai strikes him with a bolt of lightning sending him flying.

"And here's me thinking you were on my side Kaito when instead you try to help your worthless brother" (forgive me kish lol)

Pai chuckles.

Suddenly Kishes scream subsides and Pai walks over entrapping him. Kish stands up and he's in mew form except his eyes were jet black. Kaito gasps.

"What have you done to him Pai" kaito yells causing Akako to come running in.

"Omg Pai what did you do to him" she screams.

"Ahh my little helpers are having second thoughts on disposing of there brother" Pai laughs.

"Pai this has got way out of hand" Akako screams and they both teleport away.

**Sorry its really really short but I have writers bloke but don't worried im not going to give up and I promise the next chapter will be longer and better (hopefully) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ello sorry it took so long to update im kinda lazy anyway a quick note I think my writing style has changed slightly but I dunno tell me if it has plz****J**

Pai and Kish both walk up to the café were the 5 mews 4 aliens and a girl there really not sure what she is stood ready transformed with there attacks at hand. They were waiting. The tension between them was so thick not even a chainsaw could get through it. An attack was shouted glowing pink light hurtled towards the pair. It was easily deflected by Pais fans.

Two more shots both deflected. That's when it happened. Kishes now black eyes flashed ice blue as he sent an attack so powerful it could destroy half the city. He sent this attack straight at Tart with no time to move and everyone screaming his name Kaito appeared. He took the attack full on sending him about 20 feet from Tart who was shaking in shock.

"Kaito!" Akako shouts running over to her fallen brother.

And if that wasn't bad enough a glowing blue light surrounded Kish and deep blue immerged.

"Thank you Pai for awaking me" he shouts the mews turn to Pai who's face is a mix of shock and horror.

The mews look and see what he was staring at and there on the ground sat Kish a confused look plastid on his face.

"Kish I here by sentence you to life in prison" Deep blue shouts.

Everyone gasps.

"Why" Akako screams clutching her dead brother.

"For killing him" He answers lazily pointing in Kaito's direction.

He then proceeded to attach a big chin around kishes wrists and teleports of leaving a lot of crying behind.

"Pai you did this fix it" Amaya yells

"No" he says avoiding her gaze.

"Why?" Amaya and Akako shout being restrained by the mews.

"Because im not" He says angrily before teleporting.

Akako starts to cry. "I lost both my brothers now" she sobs.

"I guess this is how Pai felt" Amaya whispers.

**Hi sorry it's a bit short but longer then the last right? Anyway this is just a chapter that I wrote so you didn't have to wait any longer I have a great idea for the next chapter so ill be typing it soon. Oh and I also lost the internet coz we moved so im on a dongle thing and the libarys getting done up at school so I have only had time to do it today **


	14. Chapter 14

They all emergently tried to think of a rescue plan for Kish.

"Right I hacked into Deep blues files and found hes on Pais spaceship" Amaya shouts.

"Ok so we need to check it out" Tart says.

~With Deep blue~

"Hello Kish" he growls at him.

Kish was in a dark room with two handcuffs round his wrists and a long chain connecting them to a wall.

"Let me go" Kish shouts and Deep blue chuckles.

"No your in prison" He cackles. "I also want to test your abilities" Deep blue says.

Deep blue realeses the chains and sends in a chimera. Kish sprang into action

"Mew mew Kezzy metamorphosis" he shouts.

Sending his attack at the huge beast. It hit its mark destroying it in one go.

"Wow you are strong" Deep blue admires clicking his fingers Kish was chained once again to the wall.

~With the Mews~

Everyone was getting ready to leave. They were all terrified.

"Is everyone ready?" The aliens shout.

"Yes" The Mews replied.

They all teleported to the ship.

**Ok this is all I could come up with for now at 9:00 in the mourning **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi ok im very busy updating stories Yay so all stories im writing except for the penguin one will be updated.**

"Ah that not here" a fuming Amaya shouts.

~with Kish~

Kish was daydreaming about his past while deep blue got some sort of test ready.

The dream took him back to his past.

_5 year old Kezzy sat at a table in his parents house. Hi brother Ryou had just come in beaten up again. His mum simply took him to the living room and put a plaster on the wound. An hour later an Keiichiro took Ryou out while Kezzy and his parents stayed. Suddenly a giant bang was heard. And fire tour threw the mansion. Kezzy remembers his parent franticly searching for him before they ran out screaming for help. Suddenly a glow from the other end of the room caught the young boys attention. Walking over to it a women with long brown hair an d big ears grabbed him. Then nothing. He woke up a completely different person. 8 years later a enemy ship orbited the desolated planet. 3 boys and 1 girl took aim on the ship not knowing it was a rescue ship from the other side of the planet. All died part from one boy Pai. Eventually the people of the planet decided it was close enough to deep blues awakening to send 3 boys to reclaim earth. They chose Tart, Kish and Pai. People probably thought it was odd to send 3 young boys of to war. But the truth is they didn't really have anyone older. The life expectancy was 24 most people died of starvation or cave ins. So with them chosen they headed to earth Pai always looked after Tart after a promise he made. Akako and Kaito his adopted brother and sister waved them off. Then they got to earth and found it destroyed by humans._

~end of dream~

"Kish you ready for the ultimate test?" Deep blue sneers.

Kish gulps.


	16. Chapter 16

The ultimate test consists of a large chamber now this wasn't actually a test Kish now figured out as he was pushed into the cylinder.

"As you probably have figured out that this wasn't a test, more like im stealing your powers" Deep blue cackled.

Kish proceeded to try and break out by smashing the glass door deep blue laughed at his attempts witch didn't even leave a dent on the virtually indestructible glass.

"I wouldn't waste your strength no-one can get through that glass" deep blue gloated.

Deep blue walked over to a control panel

"draining powers activated" a computer voice droned. If he wasn't panicking before he was now in a last desperate attempt to break free he through a sword at witch bounced back narrowly missing his head as deep blue chuckled.

Kish suddenly fell to the floor of the machine.

"draining powers 48% complete" the computer announced. Kish sighed he hoped the Mews would find him soon.

~With the Mews~

Trackers were searching all round the world to track Kish, so far there was not even a glimmer of hope that he was even alive.

"Guys I found him I found him" Amaya screams like a child on Christmas day.

"Were" A chorus of frantic people shout.

"In a ship over England" She says sadness suddenly appearing in her voice.

"What's the bad news?" Ryou asks noteing the strained smile.

"You cant teleport to it because the ship has a special force field" Amaya mutters "It also covers the whole of England so were going to have to fly over there."

The joy that had filled the room turned into blinded panic as everyone tried to get plain tickets and a potion to make there ears normal.

An hour later and everyone was standing in Tokyo airport getting ready to board the plane.

"Kish im coming" Amaya whispers Zakuro let out a small smile hearing the younger girl's statement.

~With Kish~

"Draining powers 85%" The computer once again announced.

Kish by which time was panting heavily on the floor.

"Oh did I forget to mention it takes your life force and the results are irreversible?"

Kish stared in shock with what little energy he had left he muttered his goodbyes.

~Meanwhile with the Mews~

They had finally landed in England, Liverpool this is roughly the area he's in we just need to find away into the ship" Amaya says.

The nine hour difference from England and Tokyo meant that it was now night and they had to find a place to stay the night.

"We can stay at my house as my parents are out of town" Amaya says leading the way to a semi of a busy road. They walked inside.

"Ok there's more people then this house can take so your all going to have to sleep in random rooms, Emily can sleep in my room in a sleeping bag the rest of you sort it out for yourselves." Amaya commanded.

The sleeping arrangement was Tart and Pudding sharing the guest room Lucy and Amy were in the master, Lettuce, Ichigo and Mint were on the couch, Keiichiro was in the bath and poor Ryou had to sleep outside on the trampoline more unfortunate for him was

a) It wasn't the worlds biggest trampoline meaning he couldn't lie straight.

b) Sometime in the night it had started to rain so he was now soaked.

As he trudge back inside everyone else had already finished of the food so all that was left was one out of date cracker he found at the back of the cabinet.

"Thanks for keeping my trampoline dry Ryou" Amaya shouts while doing a back flip.

Ryou practically turned into a human volcano until he was doused with cold water from the recently appeared Akiko. Ryou sent her a death glare as she giggled.

"If we bounce really high do you think we can get on the ship?" Keiko ask Ryou sending him into a fit of laughter resulting in a smack over the head by Amaya.

"No Emily the ship isn't diretly over here so it wouldn't work" Amaya says to spare the little girls feelings.

"Oh" was her reply as she went to play with Pudding.

"Ok everyone I have located him now on wards we go" Amaya shout ushering everyone out her house so she could lock up.

~With Kish~

"Power draining 93%" the computer shouted.

Deep blue startled by how quick it had increased walked over to the machine peering into the glass he could see the crumpled figure of Kish on the floor.

Deep blues point of view

_I never though the boy would give up so quick. He spent all those months going after that pathetic human that I thought he had more spirit I guess not. Hum with his power it should of taken 3 days its only going to take enough few hours now he's given up now its easier for me._ cackle.

End of pov

An unlikely hero broke into the room weapon at hand charge towards his 'god'.

"Pai" Kish mumbles from the machine.

"Im killing him" Pai shouts in a tone more like Kishes to his own.

"To late boy" Deep blue shouts sending Pai into the wall were he got up and attacked again ten wall blows later Pai was knocked out and lying on the floor in a broken heap.

"Foolish" Deep blue mutters going to check on his machine.

~With everyone else~

After an hour they finally managed to get on the ship. Which they were all quite confused about how. Running down the long corridors they heard the sound of evil cackling coming from a room followed by the sound of a computer saying

"Draining power 100% complete"

The same look of pure horror was reflected on all of there faces as they ran into the large rectangular room, there was Deep blue looking stronger then ever pulling wires out his body. The first person to catch site of the machine was Ichigo. Deep blue calmly walked over to the machine pulling out the limp body of Kish. A loud gasp emitted from the mouths of the twelve people in the room.

"You completed my mission for your gain" Pai let out a sarcastic laugh drawing all attention to him as he weakly stood up.

"Pai what are you doing here?" Akiko hisses.

"Saving Kish so I could get him to do my bidding" A smirk crept up on his face. " I guess that plans know longer needed"

Everyone watched as Pai teleported away.

Amayas eyes never left Kishes body as Deep blue walked over.

"Here he's served his purpose" he says throwing him to Amaya catching him she walked of the battle fielded to the corner were she sat cradling his lifeless body.

"Ribbon strawberry surprise!" Ichigo shouts her attack catching him of guard sending him back a couple of feet. Deep blue didn't really think his plan through as he thought only a few of them would turn up, he was so wrong even with Kishes power he was no match for the angry group before him. A rain of attacks showered him causing him to collapse to the floor never to move again. They all looked in shock at how easy it was to defeat him this time even with all of Kishes power inside him.

The gang then noticed Kish strapped up to the machine and Amaya about to dive inside.

"NO!" They shouted Ryou and Ichigo trying to tackle her to the ground.

"Let me go!" she screams managing to get out of there death grip. Running into the machine the door closed locking.

"Power draining machine 55% complete" the monotone voice says to the horrified group.

"Why is it going so fast" Tart yells trying to get his friend out of the machine.

"Because she willing gave herself " Ryou replies to the frantic aliens yells.

"Power draining 100% complete" The computer announces to the horrified group the lock finally opens and Ryou drags out her out finding she was dead.

A soft groaning drew their attention to the control panel there was Kish removing wires from his body and looking at the girl he loved not Ichigo, Amaya.

"Were sorry Kish" Lettuce was the first to break the silence. Kish stood there frozen in place trying to take in the loss of the girl.

"Oniisan" a sobbing girl leapt over to her brother as his world crashed around him.

"She gave her life for you" Zakuro clarifies just as shocked as the others at the girls actions.

Finally Kish wasn't able to take it any more running over to her he hugged her and the shock of her being gone was to much for him and he fainted cradling the girl as she had cradled him moments before.

The gang look sadly at the pair. Ryou grabbed Amaya and Keiichiro Kish they carried them home.

~Two years~

"Hay Amaya its been a while hasn't it?" Kish sighs placing a bunch of flowers on the black marble. "Well as you know I was going out with Ichigo but I broke up with her yeah I know your probley shock huh? She just wasn't the same Ichigo as she was two years ago. Im thinking of asking Lettuce out what do you think?" Kish asks the stone.

"I think it would be a good idea" turning round there was the woman in question followed by Emily who had grown up a lot in two years.

"Lettuce" Kish stutters.

"The one and only" The now confident Lettuce boast jokingly.

"What are you doing here?" Kish asks confused it had been months since he had seen any of the Mews since moving to England after his split up with Ichigo, to be closer to Amaya.

"You can thank your guardian angle" Lettuce says pointing over to Amayas grave were she stood, white wings on her back and a long white dress Kish couldn't help thinking how amazing she looked.

"Hi Kish long time no see" Amaya says.

"Amaya" Kish shouts running to the girl not surprisingly passing straight through her.

"I cant be touched Kisshu" Amaya explains.

Kishes pov

_Its been a while since anyone's called me Kisshu. I cant believe she's actually here. One day we'll be together again but for now I need Lettuce to make me happy._

End of pov

"Bye Kish" Amaya waves fare well

"No don't go" Kish shouts but it was to late collapsing to the floor in a fit of tears Lettuce walks over and conforts him.

"Hay you still have us" she says indicating to her and Emily.

"Yeah" he says and now he knows some how everything will be alright.

**The end**

**An I hope you like this it took me like 4hours to write any way tada**


	17. Chapter 17

6 years later

"Kish can you get Amaya to bed?" Lettuce shouts up to her husband.

"Sure thing" Kish shouts back grabbing the two year old and teleporting to her bedroom.

"Night night daddy" Amaya whispers as her dad tucks her in and turns of the light as he leaves he remembers to leave the door slightly ajar so the 'monsters' cant get her.

Finally Lettuce managed to get five year old Kaito to sleep when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming" Lettuce shouts to the door running down and opening it slightly there in the rain on that miserable, English night was none other then Ichigo.

"Hi lettuce" she says awkwardly.

"Who's there?" Kish shouts from the top of the stairs cradling the now awake Amaya.

"Its Ichigo" Lettuce replies leading her into the living room.

"Oh hi koneko" Kish says carrying the child in.

"Kish after all these years you still call me that" Ichigo chuckles as Lettuce brings in a towel.

Drying of Ichigo tells them the news that unfortunately Pais back.

"What!" Kish shout jumping up causing Amaya to wake up. "oops sorry Amaya I forgot you were there" he sighs carrying her back up to her room.

"Kish surprisingly seems to make a great dad" Ichigo observes.

"I know he's great with the kids probably from living with Tart all those years" Lettuce replies.

"Yeah" Ichigo says.

"Kaito stop crying oh fine you can come down" Kish shouts.

"YAY!" a hyperactive boy bounds down the stairs surprisingly he comes down like a dog.

"I see you named your kids after Kaito and Amaya" Ichigo says being bounded on by the five year old.

"Sometimes I swear this kids related to Pudding" Kish sighs slipping down into the black sofa.

"Why is he acting like a dog?" Ichigo asks.

"I guess he takes after me" Kish chuckles looking at his green hair then Kaito's.

**Ok it was short because im doing a sequel and will be posting a preview …now**


	18. Chapter 18

Insert Cascada I cant stop the rain don't know why I just like the song.

Thunder crashed round Tokyo lighting lit up the sky and the people on the ground fled. Dusk was coming but still she searched for what was left of her life was held tightly it was in the form of a photograph. 6 years since she had been here still she knew her way round. Running down the streets a dark figure hot on her heals desperately running away she was nearly running to the remains of the pink building she used to know and love she remembered how her life had ended that faithful day.

Her scream echoed round Tokyo mimicking the one her slightly younger self once did as the man dragged her back onto the cold pavement.

"I have you now Mew lettuce" his cackle echoed round the dark streets of Tokyo making all who hared cower in fear.

Coming soon to a computer screen near you.

Rising darkness

**Hehe hope this makes you want to read the sequel I couldn't do much more or it would ruin the suprise .**


End file.
